A Very Hogwarts Musical
by freelancewhale
Summary: Hermione has decided to audition for the musical at Hogwarts. Little does she know that she actually has skills, and apparently, so does her leading man. Of course, chaos ensues. Will she be able to keep her sanity by curtain call?


Hey guys! I'm back! I haven't written in a while, but inspiration hit me right after I finished performing in my spring musical. Please enjoy :)

* * *

A bushy haired blur sped down the corridor. This previously mentioned blur was holding a giant stack of books and also had a backpack full of, well, books. Said blur was rushing towards the library. If one were to look up towards the clock, it would say five minutes to nine. To this blur, this meant five minutes until the 18 books the blur had checked out were due.

This blur's name was Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger had been so busy finishing up the last few pages of "The Musical History of the Wizarding World" that she had almost forgotten Madam Pince's threat, "If you turn another book in late, young lady, I will never let you check out a book from this library ever again!"

Those words will forever haunt her.

Back to the blur, she was a blur because she was running towards the library before the big doors closed on her. Finally, a minute to nine, she ran in and slammed the books down on the return table.

"HA!" she managed to scream between breaths. Madam Pince seemed slightly disappointed that Hermione had managed to bring in all the books on time.

"Very will Miss Granger. This books are not considered late. Take due note that lateness will not be tolerated henceforth. Now leave, child, before I have to close the doors and lock you in again," Madam Pince said huffily.

Hermione scurried out quickly while muttered a fake apology. She had been locked in the library one too many times and knows from first hand experience that Madam Pince is not a pleasant woman to be around for more than 30 minutes. As she casually strolled through the hallways, resting from her previous sprinting, she noticed a few magically placed signs scattered across the castle. These signs were not of the norm, since Hogwarts had a bulletin board for such things.

Upon closer inspection, Hermione read the words on the sign.

"The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is putting on a very special theatrical event this spring! If you can sing, act, or dance, come down and audition this Friday for Hogwart's very first musical!"

"Musical?" Hermione whispered to herself. She had never in all the times she had read "Hogwarts, a History" encountered anything like this.

As she walked back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione pondered this musical thing. Although not many people knew, Hermione had a pretty decent singing voice. She had never tried dancing, and with her luck on a broom, she didn't think it could go well. And acting? Well she's acted like she's like all these girls for the past six years hadn't she?

She reached the common room and took a deep breath, she'd think about it later. Hermione muttered, "Gobblestones" to the fat lady and she swung open. The common room was as warm and inviting as ever. The fire was blazing, there was a buzz of conversation in the air, and for some reason, it always smelled like caramel. She was sure going to miss this place next year.

Hermione found her usual spot on the cushy arm chair that was nearest to the fire. Ron and Harry were in their own worlds discussing the upcoming Quidditch match.

"No, we have to go in from the left! Their weakest players always line up towards the left. Ron, stop it, you're a better keeper than Hufflepuff's guy. You'll be fine, just be confident," Harry asserted.

"But Harry, we can't get too confident. Remember, the last time that happened we got squashed by Ravenclaw. We can't underestimate the other team," Ron said nervously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It had been a long day and this was the last thing she had wanted to hear: sports talk. She sighed and walked off towards her dorm room, and she was quite positive that the boys didn't even notice her come in, let alone leave.

As she changed into her pajamas and got under her covers, she decided that she would audition. There was nothing to lose and she might as well salvage the time she has left at Hogwarts. Of course, this would mean less time for studying and reading, but she should deviate from her regular schedule just a little bit, right? Right.

-------- At the audition ------------

The day of the audition had come. Hermione had not expected to be here today, but there she was, standing off to the side wringing her hands nervously. In her fear and anticipation, she hadn't even had a chance to survey the crowd. She could hear a few fourth years warming up their voices, a couple of second years practicing a choreographed dance, and a boy whose voice she recognized practicing a monologue.

Nobody knew that Hermione wanted to audition, she hadn't told anyone, not even Harry or Ron. Finally, Professor Flitwick entered the Great Hall. He was the one who convinced Professor Dumbledore to allow this musical anyways.

"Hello you talented children of all ages! Welcome to this audition hall for our musical this year. You may not know what you're auditioning for, but that's the beauty of it! This way, I get to see your raw talent and see who is musical material. Some of you may not make it to the stage, but fear not. Do not let go of your dreams, because you may one day be able to be on stage," he said dramatically.

Although many of the kids were listening intently, Hermione heard a couple of coughing *losers* here and there. Hermione would not normally disrespect a teacher, but she agreed. She just wanted to see if she could do this, another challenge for Hermione Granger.

The students lined up, one by one waiting to be called into one of the chambers for their audition. Hermione was about seventh in line. As the line slowly moved, Hermione increasingly got more nervous. She still hadn't surveyed her competition, she just wanted to get this audition over with. It also didn't help that she didn't know what she was auditioning for. What if it was some whack job play that she had never heard up and she would have to be a wilting tree? Or a lost rock? Or something else completely crazy like that. She shook off her fears and took a few deep breaths. Everything would be ok.

"Number Seven?" she heard.

"_Oh dear_," Hermione thought. This was it, it was now or never. Hermione slowly walked into the Chamber.

"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise! I never knew you were inclined to the study of musical magic!" Professor Flitwick squeakily said.

"Oh, I am sir, I just have never had the opportunity to, erm, showcase my talents," Hermione said with a tad bit of sarcasm in her voice that the professor didn't pick up.

"Well this is your chance! Now, what will you be doing for us today?" Flitwick said.

"I'm going to be singing you a song and doing a small jazz routine with it. Then, I will recite to you a monologue," Hermione said, just like she rehearsed a million times in her head.

"Very well then!" he replied.

Hermione cleared her throat, waved her wand and started the music. After warbling out a few verses, she stopped after Professor Flitwick looked satisfied. He indicated for her to go on. She then recited the famous lines from Romeo and Juliet. Of course, it was cliche but she would rather do something she knows that she can do well instead of messing up something else.

She finished her monologue with a great sigh and looked at Flitwick hopefully. He looked thoughtful and finally said, "Very good, Hermione. Look for your name tomorrow on the cast list."

Hermione smiled and walked out. She thought it went well, but only time would tell. She walked back to the common room and sat at her normal plush chair. The boys acknowledged her existence this time, but only because they needed homework help.

"Arrgghhh!" Ron screamed after spilling ink on his astronomy essay.

"You clutz," Hermione said, taking his essay and siphoning off the ink with her wand.

"You're a lifesaver, 'Mione. Will you do me the favor of, um, well," he said hesitantly.

"Yes Ronald, I'll correct it for you," she said begrudgingly.

After a long night of fixing both Harry and Ron's essays as the dozed off on the chairs after a tedious quidditch practice, Hermione finally went to bed. The next day, she woke up bright and early ready to get the day going. Only half way through putting on her robes did she remember that the cast list was going to be posted today.

In a rush, Hermione threw her tie over her neck and slipped on her shoes. She ran out of the common room without a word to anyone. As she slid in front of the large piece of parchment with the cast on it, her eyes scanned it for her name.

The Hogwarts Musical!

Isabella Fairlady (Leading Lady) : Hermione Granger

James Cook III (Leading Man) : Draco Malfoy

The rest of the list, was of course, a blur.

* * *

You got this far, so please review!


End file.
